hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
All of the following ranks can be purchased in the Hypixel store, and are lifetime once purchased. Each rank unlocks various cosmetic features and in-game features. Once you have purchased a rank in the Hypixel store you can simply upgrade your rank without having to pay for the full costs. Purchasable Ranks Your current rank’s value is automatically deducted from any future rank upgrade. This upgrade price automatically appears upon browsing the rank store. Example: An upgrade from MVP 'to 'MVP+ will cost $15.00 USD instead of $44.99 USD when there are no sales. * VIP ** VIP chat prefix ** Supports the server ** /fw - spawns a firework in the lobby ** Housing Mailboxes ** 1 exclusive gadget ** Ability to open 4-star Mystery Boxes ** Cosmetic VIP features (97+) ** Avatar Frame (Forums Feature) ** Post Background (Forums Feature) * VIP+ ** VIP+ chat prefix ('+' is gold colored) ** All VIP features ** Ability to create Guilds ** Wild Ocelot Baby pet ** 50% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** Cosmetic VIP+ features (181+) * MVP ** MVP chat prefix ** All VIP+ features ** 5 extra exclusive gadgets (6''' total) ** Ability to open '''5-star Mystery Boxes ** Cosmetic MVP features (208+) ** And other awesome cool stuff * MVP+ ** MVP+ chat prefix ('+' color varies based on level. Default: red) ** All MVP Features ** Unlimited uses of the Murder Mystery map selector per day. ** Unlimited uses of the Bedwars map selector per day. ** Unlimited uses of the SkyWars map selector per day. ** Particle pack ** Ability to ride & fly pets ** Ability to punch''' staff''' - Punch a Hypixel staff member and they will be launched into the air! ** 8 extra exclusive gadgets (14 total) ** 75% discount on Housing upgrades for credits ** /rankcolor - Changes the color of your + (Some colors require a certain Hypixel level) ** Cosmetic MVP+ features (229+) ** An option to auto-accept quests when entering game lobbies. Build Team * Build Team ** TEAM chat prefix ** Members of the Hypixel Build Team ** The Build Team builds the maps that you see on Hypixel! Staff * Helper ** HELPER chat prefix. ** Focuses on helping and monitoring the chat. ** More info * Moderator ** MOD chat prefix **Deals with rule breakers and helps players. Can be part of a team, such as applications, appeals or forums. **More info * Administrator ** ADMIN chat prefix ** Focus on the upkeep' of the Hypixel server, most administrators are plugin developers, artists, or 3D design artists ** More info * Owner (Custom Tag) ' ** 'OWNER chat prefix ** Founders of the Hypixel network ** As of now, the only two people to have this rank are Hypixel and Rezzus ** Not a rank, just admin with an Owner tag Special * Youtube ** YT chat prefix *** All [MVP+']'' Features.' *** /nick '- Disguises yourself. **** Rank Disguise: 'MVP+ 'MVP 'VIP+ '''VIP Default **** Skin Disguise: '''Your Normal Skin / Steve/Alex Skin / Random Generated Skin **** Name Disguise: Choosing a name '''/ '''Random Generated Name ***** You cannot use a name a regular player has. *** /vanish '- You disappear to other players. Players cannot see you in tab *** '/settheme (Build Battle/Pixel Painters) - Sets the theme *** Increased Chances (Murder Mystery) - Murderer '''and ' Detective chances increased! *** '''YT Cookies '(Housing) - Give the player 25 cookies instead of 5 *** Unlocks all Housing Features *** 5 YT exclusive themes (Housing) *** 7x the coins in games *** All heroes unlocked (Smash Heroes) *** All classes unlocked (Mega Walls) *** /party private - Enables Private Games (Like 1v1 Skywars in a Mega Map) *** Public Parties ** Receiving the Youtuber rank by recording was possibly decided by the Hypixel administrators; JamieTheGeek, Hypixel or NoxyD * Mojang ** MOJANG chat prefix ** Base rank is YT ** Given to members who work at Mojang * Beam ** BEAM Chat prefix ** Base rank is YT ** Given to members who work at Beam, owing to Hypixel's partnership with them. * Sloth ** SLOTH' '''chat prefix ** Base rank is 'ADMIN' ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Sloth rank is 'SlothPixel' * '''Apple' ** APPLE chat prefix ** Base rank is YT ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Apple rank is Apple (MonsieurApple) ** This tag is completely unrelated to the Apple company. Removed Ranks * HELPER' '''chat prefix ** Focused on helping players. This rank was used temporarily to give people who don't meet the age requirement a chance to help out during summer and winter holidays. The Junior Helper program has not since been repeated and is confirmed by many staff members to unlikely be repeated due to issues caused by younger staff. * '[BUILD TEAM'+']' chat prefix (Red "+")' ** Administrators and managers of the Build Team were given the Build Team+ rank. This rank no longer exists as they changed the team, new admins now get 'ADMIN' rank. * 'ANGUS' chat prefix ** This rank was given to the player PreparedAngus as a personal tag. This player no longer has this rank, the reason for that is PreparedAngus was left hypixel administrator team. * 'SPECIAL '''chat prefix (gray) ** This was temporarily awarded to a player of the network for a short period of time. Was eventually removed after a couple of days. Had same underlying perks as the 'YT rank. * RETIRED' '''chat prefix ** Assigned to xFabiinho during the time from which he left the Hypixel team. Had the same perms as the 'ADMIN' rank. * ['MC '''Pro '''Hosting] '''chat prefix (Only red in TAB list) ** Custom tag given to Matt, SuitJames, and DevSlashNull, Co-Founders of MCProHosting. Although, they no longer host Hypixel (Singlehop does now), they do sponser Hypixel. Both have kept good relations with each other. Underlying rank is Moderator. CostisTheBanana Category:Skywars Category:UHC Champions Category:YT Rank